


Hustle and Heart Set Us Apart

by archived



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'll tag things accordingly as we go along, Minor Violence, Soccer AU, Soccer!Kanan, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/pseuds/archived
Summary: Kanan had never felt more alive. Hearing the howling roars and cheers of those around her. Watching her teammates push against one another in a sentimental, tear-jerking embrace. Having Dia— the person that had supported her, pushed her, and loved her— holding onto her so tightly and whispering, “I’m so proud of you,” over and over again. Kanan could only close her eyes and lean her head back to let out all of the emotions she had kept held back over the past months. The most powerful force truly was the human soul on fire.[Kanan/Dia centric AU: SoccerCaptain!Kanan/Dia]





	1. A Kick In The Grass

“I’m open!”  
  
“Hurry up and pass it!”  
  
“Don’t let them get through!”  
  
Words were quickly thrown into the air as fast as they were spoken. Bodies zipped past each other, desperate to overpower the other in an attempt to grab the soccer ball. It was only a friendly practice skirmish, yet everyone was treating it as if it was a real match.  
  
Kanan ran after the target with her feet kissing the land. Even as a child, she always worshipped the idea of running so far and fast, and she still relishes it. Her entire being was made to run after all, and so she did, added with the perseverance of a prowling tiger.  
  
Long, indigo-colored locks whipped back and forth behind her like a banner as she intercepted one of the attacks, stealing the ball away from their possession. While still keeping up her non-stop pace, she pivoted and swerved around the opposing midfielders with ease. However, it was the fullback blockers protecting the goal that would be a much harder task for Kanan to face.  
  
Sparing a glance to her right, she spotted her center-forward running a little ways off alongside her. They both made a brief moment of eye-contact and it only took a small nod for the other person to understand. As the center-forward from her team sprinted off ahead, some of the opposing blockers, believing that Kanan would make a pass to the offensive teammate, ran after them to obstruct any chance of kicking the ball over to that side.

 

It was a prediction done to a fault though, and it was all part of her idea. Now that two of the blockers were out of her way and busy, she just had to deal with the fullback running straight at her. Kanan decided to make a feint pass— her left foot raised up as if she was going to pass the ball over to her teammate, only to swing it over and tap the ball in the opposite direction.

 

The other player lost their footing at the deceiving trick, tripping over themselves in the process. The corners of Kanan’s mouth tugged into a smirk as she took advantage of the opening. Letting her foot snap forward like the hammer to a revolver, the soccer ball soared off with a defining ‘ _pop’_ and towards the corner net.

 

However, just by barely enough, the goalkeeper had lunged in the same direction. The ball grazed briefly at the fingertips of their gloved reach, but it was just enough to send the ball away from its target.

 

 _‘Dammit!_ ’ Kanan silently cursed to herself as one of the midfielders snatched the ball. The blue-haired captain was hunched over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily while running a hand through her matted hair.

 

The warm humidity of the weather made her feel sticky and suffocated. Her clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to her skin. Sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads and she could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest from the adrenaline rush.

 

She could only watch as a high-spirited ginger-haired girl took the pass from said midfielder. Seemingly eager to make a goal quickly with the remaining time, she dribbled the ball towards the net.

 

“You! Don’t let the ball get any closer!” Kanan yelled out with the last remaining breath she had.

 

The sweeper of her team, a girl with short ashen hair, perked up at the command and gave a quick salute in response. “Yousoro! You got it!” Grinning with intent, the defensive player followed every movement of the ginger. She was persistent in not letting her pass.

 

“Afraid I can’t let you do that Chika,” You smirked. She kept her feet planted shoulder-width apart, shuffling side to side wherever Chika tried to move. She could tell that the orange-haired striker was getting frustrated, so she lunged out with a foot to move the ball out of her grasp.

 

Chika saw it coming, because she let her foot fly as well as the ball before You could get it. The black and white ball sailed in the air as it appeared to be going away from the goal. Midway through, the sphere changed its course and hooked inwards.

 

An inwards hook, Kanan observed with keen interest. She remembered when Chika had nagged her constantly to teach the shot to her. After several tries and continuous practices, the girl still never seemed to quite master the move. She could say differently now, with the way the ball looked like it was going. Unless her goalkeeper could somehow manage to stop it, the ball seemed to be going straight into the net.

 

But instead of the normal _‘hiss’_ of the soccer ball making contact against stiff yarn, there was a defining ‘ _thunk’_ as the ball instead hit right on the side of the goal post and rebounded off.

 

In unison with the whistle blowing from the referee, Chika dramatically dropped onto her knees and wailed out, “Nooooooooo!!!”

 

The ginger dragged her hands down her face in despair as You trotted up to her companion. Now that the game was over, there was no need for hostility, especially since they were all on the same team anyways.

 

The ashen-haired girl took off the red mesh practice jersey from her contrasting blue shirt, slinging it beside her neck while she crouched down beside Chika. “There there. You almost made it though. It was pretty close.”

 

“But not close enough,” Chika whined with pouted lips. Her comment gave her another reassuring pat on the head from You.

 

Kanan watched the two’s interaction with a soft smile. She was very aware of the pair’s close friendship and was glad that they never put it in the way of serious practices. The Uranohoshi soccer captain felt a nimble finger tap her shoulder. Turning her head, a pale-skinned girl stood in place next to her, tucking a lock of burgundy hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh Riko! Didn’t see you there. Thanks for standing in as referee by the way.”

 

The younger student gave a small smile and placed both of her hands behind her back. “It’s no problem. I’d be happy to do it any other time as well.”

 

“So, what was the score?” Kanan asked with pressed curiosity.

 

Riko gave a thoughtful hum while twiddling with the whistle between her hands. “It was 3-1.” Pausing for a moment, she then added, “Chika’s side still would’ve lost even if she made it anyways.”

 

The athlete gave a light chuckle in response and put a finger to her lips. “Just don’t say that to Chika. We don’t want to bruise her ego further.” This caused Riko to giggle and nod in acknowledgement.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

After a brief moment of silence, both of them turned their attention back over to the other second years. The two were still sitting on the grass together, but now laughing maniacally. They both appeared to be covered in...water? Looking a little closer, she could see that there were empty water bottles next to them. _Not again…_ They always seemed to be getting into nonsense almost every practice. It was basically routinely now.

 

Kanan mentally facepalmed at the sight but looked back at Riko next to her. The student’s amber eyes glittered with affection. There was a warm smile on her face as she watched her best friends laugh together. Kanan didn’t talk to Riko much, but she did know that she was very close with Chika and You.

 

Unlike them, Riko wasn’t part of the soccer team. She was actually in the Arts club. Originally, she only showed up once and awhile to sketch pictures of the field and the players. Gradually, she came so much more often that she was there almost every day. Riko claimed that she wanted to work on drawing dynamic poses while they played. Someone eventually pointed out that she could’ve just done it from the window from her clubroom, since it was close to the field. Riko then asserted, with some hesitation, that the windows were too foggy and dirty to see clearly through it. Not wanting to embarrass her further, everyone eventually just accepted her presence, though most knew she was there for her two best friends.

 

Riko wasn’t a burden to anyone while she was there, in fact she was quite the opposite. She was observant— _very_ observant. So much so that she was even given the title of referee during practices due to her easily catching onto the rules and positions in soccer. Riko was a very bright-minded girl, Kanan concluded.

 

Since she had been intently watching the maroon-haired girl at the moment, Kanan noticed that there was a sudden change in Riko’s behavior. A small frown crossed the second year’s face as she gave a look of disapproval to something, or someone, behind Kanan. Kanan seemed to have caught onto it, because she turned around and spotted You and Chika carefully tiptoeing their way up to her.

 

The both of them froze in place once Kanan made eye contact with two. And even though she knew she got caught, Chika still threw herself right at the captain with outstretched arms. “Kanaaaaaaaaan!” The ginger buried her face against her senior’s shoulder, unknowing to the fact that she was probably getting Kanan’s jersey wet with the water-and-sweat-soaked face.

 

You didn’t join in, but instead gave a coyish grin. “Don’t mind her, she’s still upset that she lost.”

 

“Am not!” Chika huffed indignantly, turning her head to give a fake glare at her best friend. “Well maybe a little, but mostly because I missed. _Again.”_ She added an emphasis to the last word by puffing up her cheeks and rubbing them further against Kanan’s arm.

 

The taller girl laughed lightly and patted Chika on the head in a similar way as You did before. “And what were you planning to exactly get out of sneaking up on me?” Kanan raised an eyebrow at her while asking.

 

“Think of it as payback. If I can’t beat you in soccer then I have to beat you in something else!”

 

“Yeah well,” Kanan chuckled. “I don’t think trying to tackle me _and_ give me a heart attack at the same time will help you.”

 

Chika giggled at that. “Say Kanan,” She started with a grin that may have looked a little bit too wide. “How about we play together next practice? Same team?”

 

“What?! No way!” You cut in from the side, tugging Chika’s arm away in attempt to pull her off the third-year. “That’d be so unfair! Everyone hates it when you get picked together when we pull sticks.”

 

“People don’t call them the ‘Twilight Tiger’ duo for nothing,” Riko added with a sigh.

 

“Exactly!” You pointed at Riko, then back and forth between Chika and Kanan. “You guys always destroy the rest of us when you’re on the same side!” The ashen-haired player folded her arms across her chest and glanced sideways, a small pout on her face. “And besides, I thought you said you were going to play with me next Chika-chan.” She mumbled almost incoherently.

 

Kanan didn’t think Chika could grin any wider, but she did. “Aww~ You-chan is _jealous_!”

 

“Who’s jealous?” You echoed, trying to scowl at the ginger. It would’ve given more of an intimidating effect if her face wasn’t so red.

 

“Oi oi, since you're my best friend I’ll humor you this time. We can be together for the next practice match.”

 

You immediately lit up with the exact resemblance to a puppy being given a treat. “Oh really? Can she?” She snapped her head towards Kanan with wide, pleading eyes.

 

 _Ah…_ How was she going to say ‘no’ to that face? The striker scratched the back of her head as she mused, “Mmm...alright I guess I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

Chika and You let out giddy cheers before wrapping each other in a tight hug. Somehow Riko was dragged into the middle of it too. “H-Hey...I have nothing to do with this so why are you guys trying to squeeze me to death?”

 

“We don’t want you to be left out of course!” Chika chirped.

 

“Our celebration is your celebration too,” You chimed in.

 

Riko stole a helpless glance over to Kanan, and all she could do was give a reassuring smile. While the three were getting nice and cozy, and also probably soaking Riko with their wet clothes, the indigo-haired athlete lifted up her wristwatch to check the time.

 

“Shoot, alright. Hey guys!” Kanan called out loudly so everyone could hear. “I have to go now so you guys can clean up without me!” All the players gave either a thumbs-up or a shout of understanding in response.

 

Kanan jogged over to the bleachers to grab her duffel bag before leaving, but not before she was stopped by Chika’s clamor.

 

“Hey Kanan! What’s the rush? Where are you going?”

 

She looked behind her to see Chika waving madly at her to get her attention— You and Riko still at her side.

 

“I’m going to Dia’s office! I promised that I would help her out with her student council stuff this week.” Kanan called back with a hand cupping her mouth.

 

“Kurosawa-senpai? I never knew she was a part of the student council.” Chika scratched the side of her cheek with an dumbfounded expression, which earned her a scold from Riko.

 

“ _Chika!_ She’s the student council _president._ You’ve been friends with Kanan-san for years. Not to mention that you’ve been at this school for two! How could you _not_ know that?!”

 

“It’s fine Riko. We all know Chika doesn’t pay attention much,” Kanan said with a playful bite. She heard a sharp “Hey!” from Chika. Laughing to herself, Kanan slung the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder and waved a goodbye to the three, as well as the rest of the team if they were watching.

 

“Bye Kanan! I’ll make sure to really beat you next time!”

 

“I’ll look forward to the day it happens then!” The star athlete called over her shoulder with a grin before breaking off into a jog off towards the school buildings. She always found it endearing how competitive Chika was, especially around her.

 

The two of them, well technically three of them with You, all grew up together since they were little. Kanan had always been the oldest and more superior of the them, regardless if it had to do with athletics. Although not as good as Kanan, You would be considered second best. Because of this, Chika always felt like was behind. She didn’t want to constantly play catch-up, so she always fired up around Kanan and You.

 

“ _You have to be goal-driven if you want to move a step further,”_ Kanan remembered telling the mikan-loving girl. Chika always took the words to heart and she worked harder every time. It’s good to have something to work for after all.

 

Now what was _Kanan’s_ goal? To win of course. But it wasn’t as simple as that. They had won for two consecutive years for their season matches, ever since a certain ponytailed player joined. If they won again this year, it would be their third win. It wasn’t good enough though. What Kanan wanted, was the national title. And they won’t get it just by winning their regional games. It had to be an event that included every place in Japan.

 

The annual Winter Kokuritsu— the largest national Japanese soccer tournament for all high schools. They hadn’t been able to apply for the past two years due to their extremely low ranking, but now that they had managed to build up a winning streak going with good match scores to add, they had finally been accepted to participate. Kanan wasn’t going to let this opportunity down, because it was the last one she would get with her team. It was also her last chance to help Uranohoshi leave their mark.

 

* * *

 

 

Kanan stood in front of her best friend’s office, her grip on the door handle. Would she bothering her if she showed up now? Maybe she should just leave and make it up to her another time— No, wait. She shook her head several times. She had already said that she was going to help Dia, and she knew that she needed the help too.

 

Hand clenching a little bit tighter, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. Kanan was greeted by a cool draft of air; her office was one of the few places in the school that was given air-conditioning, as well as the locker rooms and the director’s office, courtesy of Mari Ohara. Of course, before she left to study abroad in America.

She wasn’t going to deny that it was lonely without her other best friend, but Mari made the choice of taking the possibility of having a better education. It was the best option for her career in the long run too. It was Mari’s decision, and Kanan and Dia would support her no matter how much it hurt to watch her leave.

 

Dia looked up upon hearing the door creak open, her head just barely peeking over a stack of papers looming on her desk. “Kanan-san? Why are you here?”

 

The latter fumbled one hand in her shorts pocket with the other holding the strap of her bag. “Oh, I told you that I was going to help you out remember?”

 

“Yes...I remember. But I also said that you didn’t have to,” Dia leaned back a little in her chair and quietly placed her pen down, still eyeing the soccer player.

 

Kanan gave a small grin, “Well the first week of a new term is always the busiest, you told me that before yes?” Dia only nodded before she continued, “Since you’re going to be busy with all the new club applications and other stuff, wouldn’t it be easier if someone helped you with it?”

 

The brunette let out a sigh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I suppose so. But it’s a lot of work you know.”

 

“I know,” Kanan smiled.

 

“And Mari’s not here to help either,” Dia added. She was slightly hesitant in mentioning Mari, but they couldn’t keep acting like saying her name was something _taboo_. And they most certainly had to accept the truth that she was no longer here.

 

“...I know that. It’s just that,” Kanan paused, then rocked back and forth on her cleats, looking at Dia for a few seconds before glancing somewhere else. “You have a lot of stuff going on in your life and I wanna help you out with it. And this is one of the few things I can actually help you with. Besides…”

 

The athlete stopped shuffling and fixed her eyes on the wooden floor. “Now that you’re student council president, you’ve— _we’ve_ been a lot busier now. And I want to spend more time with you.” Kanan wasn’t going to deny the fact that she had been neglectful as a friend lately too. She had the Winter Kokuritsu to plan for, and when she wasn’t doing that, she had to go help her aging grandfather run the diving shop back at Awashima.

 

Dia only softened for a second, before returning to a frown and a slightly perplexed look. “So, you want to spend time with me doing this?” She gestured to the heaps of untouched paperwork on her desk. “You do realize that we’re not even going to talk much while doing all this right?”

 

Kanan wasn’t unfazed and kept level with Dia. “We don’t have to talk. Just being with you is enough.” She responded quietly.

 

Hold on, _what did she say_? Suddenly all the gears and mechanics in Dia’s brain stopped working and she just stared at her friend. Well that clearly shut her up, as sappy as it was. Dia pursed her lips hard for a moment, before picking up her pen again. “Very well, if that’s what you want, go ahead. I can’t stop you.”

 

Dia didn’t even look back up as she went back to work. She knew if she did she would have to see Kanan’s dorky grin, and that would make _her_ start smiling like an idiot. Her contagious smile was one of the things that would break her from the habit of being the ‘cold and ruthless Kurosawa heiress.’

 

The athlete set her heavy bag down against the wall before walking over to where Dia was. The student council didn’t say anything as she approached, she just continued to do her own thing. Not like Kanan minded. She had done this type of stuff before back when Mari was still here, even though it was just normal student council things, not student council _president_ things. But it should be relatively the same, she decided.

 

She took a few papers from a stack in front of her and glanced them over. Club applications. Some of them looked very odd. “Supernatural Investigation Club…?” Kanan read out loud. Sure she studied astronomy as a hobby, but that didn’t mean she was inclined to believe in aliens and superstitions. “These are some pretty weird clubs.”

 

“Mhm, that’s why it’s my job— well our job now— to accept or decline any of their applications we see fit,” Dia spoke in from below her.

 

Oh right, Kanan was still standing. She didn’t really mind, but she didn’t want to bend her back over on the desk to mark on the papers. She also just had a hard practice with her team not too long ago, so she was pretty low on energy.

 

Looking around, there was only one chair in the room and that was Dia’s. Dia wouldn’t mind sharing a seat, right?

 

However, ‘sharing a seat’ didn’t go exactly how most people would think it would. Kanan wrapped her arms around Dia’s waist in surprise and lifted her off the seat without any effort at all. The student council president practically shrieked and dropped her pen in shock. She obviously didn’t expect the soccer player to suddenly lift her off the ground out of nowhere.

 

“Kanan what are you doing?! Put me down!”

 

Almost as quickly as Kanan lifted her up, Dia was set back down on her seat. However, her seat wasn’t ‘her seat’ anymore. She found herself sitting on a strong pair of legs— _Kanan’s legs._

 

The other third year shifted the brunette around until she was comfortable having her on her lap. She went to grab more papers from the desk, perhaps leaning a little bit too forward into Dia.

 

The heiress stiffened in her spot— hands gripping so tightly at the hem of her skirt that her knuckles turned white. “Kanan-san…” She started off slowly. “Why are we sitting like this?”

 

“Hm?” Kanan hummed, blissfully oblivious at how awkward the situation would’ve looked if someone walked in. “Oh, there weren’t any chairs so I thought we could share.”

 

“I could’ve just scooted over.” Dia stated factually, immediately turning her head to the side when she noticed how close Kanan’s face was to hers. The student council president felt the girl chuckle, the vibrations rumbling against her back and sending shivers along her spine. Strangely enough, it felt...comforting. If she was any closer to her, she could probably feel the other’s heartbeat against her back. _Now’s not the time to be thinking of ridiculous things. You’re not Mari_. She mentally scolded herself.

 

“There’s no room if we both sit next to each other on the same chair, silly Dia~” Kanan crooned light-heartedly. “Besides, we did this as kids so what’s the big deal?”

 

Dia let out a loud huff of exasperation, sticking her nose into the air. “We’re not kids anymore Kanan. We’re almost adults, and adults most certainly _do not_ do this.”

 

“But we’re best friends. C’mon Dia, it’s not like anyone’s here, just relax! No need to get so worked up.” And with that, Kanan began to do her part of the work as if the conversation didn’t happen, casually resting against Dia.

 

Kanan was right. Why was she making such a fuss over it? They were best friends, it was normal for them to do things like this right? Looking back at it, Kanan was also right about how they did do it a lot when they were kids. But it wasn’t the part that concerned her. It was always just her and Dia doing it, if they ever did. Of course, occasionally Mari would jump on to ‘join in on the fun,’ but as they grew older, these types of interactions were always initiated between Dia and Kanan only.

 

That wasn’t the problem the student council president was worried about though. She never minded it before—well she did, but not in the same way as now. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable per se, but she felt oddly warm. She had felt this same warm sensation quite a few times lately, and it bothered her a bit. It happened whenever she was around Kanan too and she couldn’t quite grasp why. Like when they were eating together at a park under the blazing sun one day and Kanan was guzzling down a bottle of water with sweat trickling down her neck. Dia felt hotter than normal, and it wasn’t the humidity. It was weird.

 

Weird indeed, but it was something Dia didn’t want to think about too much. If it wasn’t about school, her family business, or her dying because of it, she wasn’t going to stress about something that was basically insignificant then. Now was the time to get work done, and spend time with her best friend even if spending time meant that they weren’t going to talk at all and sit on top of each other awkwardly.

 

Kanan felt Dia gradually relax in front of her, which allowed her to too. She was worried she might’ve made her friend uneasy by crossing her personal space, but she was glad that she didn’t mind in the end though. The athlete herself was quite comfortable with how she was right now too.

 

She stole a short glance at the brunette while she filed through the papers. Dia’s thin eyebrows was set in a tight line, the heiress concentrating deeply on the paper below her. Kanan let herself smile at the sight. Dia was always a hard worker. She knew that she had to be. After all, there were a lot of heavy expectations to accomplish as the Kurosawa next in line to take over.

 

Kanan wanted to ask something, about it. Concerning it. But she also didn’t want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had finally started to set in. Deciding to let the question wait for another time, Kanan let herself sink into her work along with her companion and the quiet ambience of the air. _This is what you want, right Dia?_

 

 

 

 


	2. Fortune Favors the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan gets ditched by You and Chika so she goes and bugs Dia to spend time with her. She reluctantly obliges and they both go to the Numazu shopping district. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this out faster than i thought since i already half wrote it when the first chapter came out :')
> 
> here's a [doodle](https://jhaskii.tumblr.com/post/162176072675/au-doodle-of-chikayou-from-my-fic-here-where) soccer!chikayou since i said i will be linking all doodles related, or somewhat related, to HHSUA here!

To the unaccustomed eye, it was just grass, grass and more grass. But to her, the field was a beautiful swathe of rolling green, picturesque by any standards. The sun was a radiant, all-watching eye, its light crept into every corner and bathed the whole world in a warm glow.

 

Kanan was at Minatoguchi park, juggling a soccer ball between her two feet. She had been at the park since sunrise, jogging all the way from the port to Numazu to get there. It was the weekend and she didn’t have much else to do. Her grandfather pestered her to go outside today, instead of staying to help out with the diving shop. He stated firmly that he didn’t need any help and that she should just go out and do whatever she wanted, to which Kanan reluctantly agreed.

 

Lately whenever she had been trying to help him, whether it be to carry oxygen tanks, heavy wetsuits, or dealing with prickly customers, he kept telling her that he could do it himself and that he didn’t need her to be there. He said it in a polite way of course, but she could sense something off about the way he said it. He sounded _agitated_. She supposed it was because her grandfather was the independent type who preferred to work alone. A lone wolf, almost. So Kanan could see why he would get annoyed with having his granddaughter around to do his job, which he considered to be ‘a man’s work,’ instead of him.

 

It was undeniable that her grandfather was getting older and weaker every day though. However, much to her own chagrin, he continues to be difficult instead of trying to understand that she was trying to do what was best for him. Though, that was pretty hypocritical for her to say. Kanan remembered venting out her aggravation about it to Mari one day, who then replied snarkily, “Now I see where _your_ stubbornness comes from.”

 

Kanan chuckled to herself at the memory, but it came out dryly. Sooner or later, her grandfather won’t be able to do things by himself anymore. And where would she be? She would be an adult, probably pursuing her dream as a professional soccer player. He would be by himself with the possible risk of something happening at any time. She could always call her parents and plead them to return, but the idea seemed rather futile. Kanan also wasn’t sure if she wanted to listen their excuses again.

 

She eventually let the ball hit the ground with a disappointing thud. She fell back onto the grass and let out a frustrated sigh. The athlete grumbled incoherently to herself while she shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She was supposed to be relaxing today with her friends, not stressing out. Speaking of friends, she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her phone. ‘9:38 A.M,’ it read. Looking under the time, a notification popped up from Chika.

 

 

 

> **cheeky:** sorry kanan-chan! you-chan and i can’t hang out with you today, riko is making us study together :(

 

Kanan clicked her teeth together, trying not to seem upset at the text. She tapped against the keys with one hand as she typed out a response.

 

 

> **kankankanan:** It’s fine, I can just find something else to pass the time
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky:** sorrryyyyyyy :c 
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky:** anyways ur at the park right?
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky:** maybe u can play soccer with the kids there!
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky:** kids love u
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan:** That’s a terrible idea. I almost tripped over one of them last time we did that and you accidentally kicked one in the stomach.
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky:** not my problem lmao
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : ohh i know! ur close with the prez right?
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : y don’t u go out with kurosawa-senpai!
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** :  Uhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : not like that!! gosh
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : ...unless you want it to be ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : Besides, she seems kinda stressed lately so I don’t wanna bother her
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : mmm
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : o hold up i’m handing the phone over to riko-chan, she wants to say something
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : She’s reading this?
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : Chika-chan’s been distracting us by reading everything out so loudly. Anyways, I think you should go with her idea and take Dia-san outside.
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : It would be better for her to go do something fun instead of burning herself out.
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : Some fresh air wouldn’t hurt.
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : From experience, I would think that’s one of the best options you have.
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : those were from riko-chan lol ^
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : I could tell
> 
>  

She got back up in a sitting position, legs crossed on the grass as she rested her chin on her free hand. Riko seemed right, maybe it would be good for Dia if she went out more. Kanan was just worried she might be a distraction for whatever ‘work’ the student council president was in.

 

 

> **cheeky** : you wound me kanan-chan </3
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : haha
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : Well I guess overworking yourself isn’t too good
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : I’ll try and ask Dia then
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : Tell Riko I said thanks
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : riko-chan said np
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : and hey wtf i don’t get a thanks?
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : Lol nah you ditched me for studying
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : excuse me
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : but my grades are on the line?????
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : i got an f on my last exam and that definitely doesn’t stand for fantastic
> 
>  
> 
> **kankankanan** : I bet someone had to tell you that
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : gosh it’s only saturday kanan, you-chan and riko-chan roast me enough already i don’t need it from u too
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : oh i should probably stop talking before riko-chan gets mad
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : sike i take that back she is
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : you-chan wanted to give u a yousoro tho
> 
>  
> 
> **cheeky** : good luck on your date! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

Kanan found herself smiling and pinching the bridge of her nose in fond exasperation. Clicking the home button on her phone, she began scrolling through her contacts list before she found Dia’s name. She tapped ‘call’ and held the speaker next to her ear, listening to the faint ringing.

 

Only a few seconds later, Dia picked up.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Oh, she didn’t expect her to answer so fast. She actually thought the heiress was still asleep, but she guessed not. Kanan leaned back on a hand as she grinned, “Hey Dia.”

 

_“Kanan-san? Is there something you need?”_

 

“Oh, no— well actually yes.” Kanan chuckled, scratching the side of her cheek with a finger. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out today.” She managed to catch herself from saying “go out with me today” instead, not wanting to make it sound too suggestive.

 

_“Today?”_

 

“Yeah today. Do you think you can go?” There was a little bit of hopefulness in Kanan’s voice.

 

A long pause. A _really_ long pause.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she said in slight concern, “Uh Dia you there?”

 

 _“Yes!”_ Dia replied almost too quickly. _“Yes, sorry. I was just...thinking, I apologize. Um…”_ Another pause. _“Do you mind if I ask why suddenly out of the blue?”_

 

Kanan blinked a few times. “Oh, I just kinda thought you needed a break from...whatever you’re doing.”

 

 _“I see…”_ Dia sounded unconvinced. _“But...I think I’m fine.”_

 

Well that wouldn’t do. “Come on Dia, life isn’t always all work and no fun. That’s unhealthy you know. Go outside for once.” The athlete remarked.

 

_“You make it sound like I’m some kind of closed-off hermit.”_

 

“Oh, I thought you were.”

 

 _“If hanging out means giving you the audacity to make fun of me then I think I’d rather stay home.”_ She could basically hear Dia frown through the phone, if that was even possible. Kanan chuckled to herself. It was always fun teasing the student council president, after all, she would always get away with it.

 

“I was just joking, chill out,” She laughed. “See? You need to loosen up a bit more. I know Ruby’s shy but I bet she goes out more than you do.” Kanan gave a playful grin, “Speaking of Ruby, where is she now?”

 

 _“...With Tsushima-san and Kunikida-san,”_ Came a slow response.

 

“Told you. “

 

_“What does that have to do with this though?”_

 

“Oh, I dunno. Just kinda proves how much of an antisocial loser Kurosawa Dia is becoming,” Kanan snickered.

 

 _“Excuse me? Okay ugh_ — _fine, maybe I’ll go. But only because I won’t sit here and let you insult me anymore.”_ She heard her huff out in annoyance. _“So... do you want me to meet up with you somewhere?”_

 

Kanan did a mental fist pump, feeling pride for actually managing to convince Dia. And she didn’t even have to resort to physically dragging her out of her house. “Nope. You can sit tight and I’ll come get you.”

 

_“Wait, where are you even?”_

 

“Oh, at the park. But don’t worry I’ll run.”

 

 _“Um Kanan-san, I don’t think you have to_ —”

 

“Don’t worry about it. See you soon!” Kanan cut her off with a laugh before hanging up. Putting away her phone, she smiled to herself. Maybe today wouldn’t be so boring without Chika and You after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Dia grumbled to herself as she was _rudely_ interrupted by Kanan, then again with the _‘beep beep’_ of the call being dropped. The brunette dropped her phone on her table and rubbed the side of her face with her hands. _God, what am I going to do with you Kanan-san._ Though she didn’t want to admit it, and definitely not to Kanan, she was looking forward to seeing her friend.

 

And she also couldn’t wait to stop thinking about the duties her parents are generously throwing at her face. The heiress stood up from the floor cushion, nearly wincing when she realized that she had pins and needles all over her legs. She must’ve sat there for a really long time if it went so far as to being numb.

 

Dia swept her gaze over the side of the room, purposely not looking at the packet of papers on the table in front of her. Taking a quick glance at the clock, it was nearly 10 A.M. She had been up since 8 looking over the papers her mother gave her. They were mostly agreements and just stuff to sign for the inheritance money to go through. Plus something about the inheritance tax, but it wasn’t like she needed to pay for it. Just to sign it.

 

Even though she would be given her family’s vast wealth, agreeing to it just seemed so _wrong._ With a simple stroke of a pen, she felt like she was going to sign away her life. Her freedom. It was only inheritance papers, but that was just the first step in her sealing her fate. She clenched her hands into fists as she stared down at the printed sheets below her.

 

It was fine, she supposed. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own happiness for others. That was something she would hear Kanan say. Even so, the words felt bitter on her own tongue. She tried to convince herself the bitterness would subside. She’ll get used to it, she told herself, like the same way she got used to the whispering around her. She was going to be doing it for her parents, and most importantly, for Ruby after all. If she goes through with this, Ruby won’t have to be the one with the chain and ball on her foot. She can live her own life freely, even if Dia won’t.

 

That was something Dia was willing to give up though.

 

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She was about to go out and it wasn’t good to allow negative thoughts to control her like that. _Don’t think about it_. She repeated the words in her mind a few times before she walked over to her wardrobe. Standing in front of it, she let her fingertips brush the surface of the wood.

 

_It will be all worth it in the end, just play the part._

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before she heard a loud buzzer ringing throughout the house. Kanan was already here, and it surprisingly didn’t take her that long. Only roughly fifteen minutes or so. Dia quickly adjusted the hem of her top before looking herself over in the mirror. Her outfit wasn’t too extravagant, but rather simple. A heather gray sweater with a white blouse underneath, dark skinny jeans, that hugged the curves of her legs a little _too_ nicely, and black leather ankle boots. If there was one thing she was confident in herself today, it was how she looked.

 

Throwing a smug smirk at herself in the mirror, she hurried her way over to her door speaker where the buzzing sound was coming from. Pressing the button with a forefinger, she spoke into it. “Kanan-san, is that you?”

 

_“Oh Dia! I’m already here, just waiting outside the gate.”_

 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, stay put.” Dia drew her face back and released her finger. At the same time she heard her mother call out from one of the main rooms.

 

“Dia! Who was that?”

 

Oh right, she forgot to tell her mother she was going. “It was Kanan-san, mother. I’m going out for awhile.” She bit the corner of her lip, hoping that her mother would let her leave. She’d feel bad if Kanan ran all the way here after all.

 

“The Matsuura girl? From the family that runs the diving shop and friends with the Ohara’s?” Her mother sounded keenly interested. Dia wasn’t sure if she was actually curious or just feigning it, as if that wasn’t new.

 

“Yes, they’re both my childhood friends.” Dia replied rather impatiently. She just wanted to go.

 

“Mmm, I see. Alright. Make sure to sign those agreement papers as soon as possible.”

 

Finally. Dia let air blow out of her nose before she opened the door. But just as she was about to leave, her mother called out again.

 

“Oh, and Dia? Make sure to be home before dinner. Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about.”

 

Dia didn’t brood too much on the statement, after all, it was something she was so used to hearing. “Okay, I’ll be back for dinner.” She echoed her mother’s words before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Ahead of the long cement pathway, she spotted a splotch of dark blue that had to be Kanan. As she got closer, she saw that she was leaning against the wall.

 

Kanan was wearing a deep navy-blue hoodie that had white stripes running down the sleeves and some kind of sports logo on the front. She had similarly colored sneakers and light gray joggers— hands resting in the pockets. She was envious of how relaxed and laid-back Kanan looked. It was no surprise why she has a huge fanclub back at school, which Kanan, was of course, totally oblivious to.

 

Upon hearing Dia approaching, the soccer captain turned her brilliant amethyst gaze on her. “Oh there you are!” Kanan smiled before straightening herself up from the wall.

 

Dia only hummed a bit as she slipped through the gate entrance, then locking it from behind her. When she looked back up, she caught Kanan staring at her. “Is...there something wrong?” she frowned lightly.

 

Kanan’s eyes snapped back up to meet hers in surprise. “O-Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to stare too long! It’s just that you look uh— “ She gave a nervous chuckle with that same stupid grin again, her hand scratching the back of her head. “Nice.”

 

Dia only snorted. “Flattery’s not going to get you anywhere. Don’t forget that I’m still angry at you for making fun of me.” She said pointedly and began walking ahead of her.

 

Kanan gave a small pout and mumbled quietly, “...But I was being honest…” She quickly jogged to catch up with her friend’s pace. “So where are we going?”

 

Dia immediately stopped and gave her the most startling look she had seen today.

 

“Are you _serious?_ _You_ asked _me_ to hang out with you and yet you don’t even know what we’re going? Or what we’re going to do?”

 

“Hey!” Kanan threw her hands up in defense. “It was last-minute, okay? I don’t always plan everything out in my head!”

 

Dia sighed crossly and rubbed the side of her temple with a hand. “Fine fine. Let’s just go look around town. There should be enough in Numazu to keep us busy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why...are we at the shopping district?”

 

Dia rolled her eyes, not paying any attention to Kanan’s dejected look. “Well you were the one who wanted me out of my house, so if we’re going to do it that way, then I should _at least_ be able to go where I want,” She countered, silencing Kanan with a harsh glare when the latter opened her mouth to protest. She watched in amusement as the athlete’s shoulders drooped.

 

“Fine. I’m not gonna buy anything though.”

 

Dia faced forward and started walking again. “You don’t need to. I will and _you_ will be the one to carry everything.” She smiled upon hearing Kanan’s grumbling behind her: “I’m being taken advantage of...”

 

The shopping district was a huge mass of sensory overload. Overtures for purchases were scattered around; the messages and carefully styled images purposely made to seduce customers, wherever the eyes may fall. There was a lot Dia wanted and very little she needed. To move through the crowd meant getting closer to other people than she would usually allow, but internet shopping won't cut it this time.

 

Because it was the weekend, it meant that a lot of people would be going out, which also meant _crowded_. The first block of stores were merely just gift shops, so they needed to walk further in. The sea of people only grew the more they walked and Dia found it harder to be conscious of her surroundings when she had to worry about every little detail.

 

A man, who appeared to be in a rush, accidentally bumped against Dia and continued to hurry on ahead without a word. The brunette stumbled in surprise, but a pair of hands managed to catch her before she could embarrass herself.

 

“Thank you—” The words were caught in her throat when she she saw that it was Kanan who was standing behind her; one hand on her waist and the other one holding Dia’s wrist.

 

“Are you okay?” There was deep concern in the ponytailed girl’s eyes. Dia chewed at the insides of her mouth, parting her lips slightly but nothing came out. Instead, her own gaze began to flicker from Kanan’s hands to the latter’s face, which was only inches away from hers now. The close proximity suddenly seemed to hit her because heat shot up from her neck to her ears in just a second.

 

Realization dawned on Kanan as she immediately let go of her and put her hands up like she had touched fire. “O-Oh! My bad. I forgot you didn't like it when people touched you.” She looked away sheepishly and stuck her hands in her pockets.

 

For some reason, she kind of wished she never told Kanan that.

 

Dia shook her head slowly, “No, it’s...fine.” She felt the warmth linger from where Kanan held her as she brushed her fingers against her wrist.

 

The soccer prodigy only glanced back at Dia once before looking at the direction the man ran off to. “He didn't even say sorry.” There was a definite scowl on her face as she grumbled those words.

 

Dia waved it off with her hand, “What's done is done. Not like we can chase after him and make him— and no don't you dare.” She gave a menacing point of her finger right at the other third year when she opened her mouth.

 

Kanan puffed her cheeks slightly, a gesture that was childish but Dia found it rather endearing. “I could though,” the girl huffed.

 

Dia rolled her eyes, but of fond exasperation rather than plain annoyance. “We all know you could probably run all the way to Tokyo and back without breaking a sweat. Stop flaunting how athletic you are.” She crossed her arms and turned her gaze over to the side.

 

Oh, they were standing outside the store the entire time.

 

Compared to her, the marine-oriented girl looked less than pleased to be going in there. Kanan hated everything about shopping. She hated the crowds, the queues and the aching feet. She also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store and all the special deals tempting her to spend even more. She hated shopping for herself even worse than for Dia though. With Dia, at least she got to pass the judgements on the way she fitted into the clothes, when it was her turn it was her gut on trial.

 

And her gut had the absolute _worst_ sense of fashion taste, as was pointed out many times by Dia and Mari. Which was why she let out a loud whine when the student council president said, “While we’re here, we might as well look stuff for you too,” and proceeded to drag Kanan inside by the arm.

 

Dia drifted over to a rack of blouses, a finger curled over her lip as she frowned in concentration. Kanan reluctantly followed her over to the section, lazily rocking back and forth on her sneakers while scrolling through her phone to pass time.

 

After what felt like years, Dia came back with an armful of clothes and _graciously_ shoved it into Kanan’s arms. The Uranohoshi soccer captain looked startled, partly because she didn't expect there to be so much, but mostly because she didn’t expect all of it was for her.

 

“Uh, are you not gonna get anything?”

 

Dia gave a wry smile, “Later. But like I said before, today's going to be _my_ day, so you have to do what I say.” She clasped both of her hands behind her back. “And what I’m curious to see how you look in these.”

 

Kanan turned her face to the ceiling and groaned. Of course, that did nothing to change the heiress’s mind because Dia only tugged her towards the fitting room, "Come on, it'll be good for you too. You could use it."

 

The ponytailed girl's eyebrows furrowed as she was lugged along. "Is there something wrong with the clothes I already have?"

 

"Oh yes. Everything." Straightforward and bluntly put as always. Once they reached the row of rooms, Dia had her set down the pile of garments. She picked out a few from the heap before giving it to Kanan and pushing her into an empty stall. "Try those on first." She didn’t even hear what Kanan wanted to say because she already swung the door shut.

 

Meanwhile, Dia waited eagerly outside as her friend changed. She always enjoyed picking out outfits for Ruby, so it shouldn't be any different from doing it with Kanan, other than clothing style of course. She was interested to see what Kanan would look like in more, _suitable,_ casual clothes.

 

Eventually, the door creaked open and Dia felt her chest constrict so hard she felt like she was choking. Okay so _maybe_ it wasn’t _exactly_ like dressing up Ruby.

 

The other girl awkwardly stood there while fidgeting with the neckline of her shirt. “Uh, is this okay?” Kanan was wearing a black varsity striped crop top and white high-waisted shorts. Perfectly tanned skinned and an undeniably well-fit body was definitely the highlight of the outfit. The shorts showed off her toned legs and the shirt did no better to hide the _glorious abs_ underneath it. Honestly, Dia felt like she spent so much time with her that she was starting to get a muscles complex.

 

Dia lifted a finger to her mouth and chewed at it, before she managed to mumble out, “Y-Yeah.” It didn’t seem to convince the other girl though, because she nervously folded her arms— which involuntarily flexed— across her chest.

 

“No no! I’m being honest, really!” The brunette immediately piped up, feeling guilty. She wasn’t going to ruin her pride and tell Kanan that the real reason was because of how much muscle she was putting on for show. Finding something else to distract her with, she quickly snagged the next set of clothes and almost threw it at Kanan. “Uh, t-try these on next.”

 

They did the same thing a few times, with the whole switching-out-clothes and Dia-almost-combusting each round. She couldn’t deny that Kanan was attractive and it definitely wasn’t her fault that she had such a nice body! The Kurosawa was careful in picking out the next outfits each time so it showed off less skin, but the soccer player continued to absolutely drop jaws with every change.

 

The most interesting part of the whole thing was probably when Dia had Kanan wear leather pants— well, _try,_ to at least, because halfway through it got stuck and she couldn’t get it off. As awkward as it was, Dia went in there to help and tried to tug it down while at the same time trying not to get her face so close to Kanan’s bare skin. In the end, she called for help and one of the workers came in with scissors and cut it off. Luckily, they didn’t have to pay for it so she supposed that was the best part.

 

After picking out a few of the outfits both of them agreed on, even though it was more of the heiress’ pick since Kanan could honestly care less, they paid for it and went on to the next stores. The process repeated again, except this time both of them were flaunting their attire to the other now. Kanan grew increasingly more confident each time, so much so that she even threw Dia in a wink for fun which caused the latter to almost _scream_ and slap her on the arm. Repeatedly.

 

Their shopping spree abruptly came to an end because it wasn’t even a shopping spree at all. They were just causing a disturbance in the middle of a store without actually buying anything.

 

So they were kicked out.

 

They did manage to kill away a lot more time than they thought. Only an hour to go before Dia needed to head back home, so they decided to rest at a bench just outside the shopping district. There was an ice cream vendor nearby, which was good because it had gotten really hot during the afternoon, so Kanan offered to go buy one. They’d have to share because she was a broke soul and wouldn’t accept Dia’s charity.

 

Dia brushed off any imposing dust particles on the wooden bench before taking a seat, watching her friend from afar. As extroverted as she was, the indigo-haired girl was indeed conversing with the old woman running the stand as the lady picked up pale green scoops into a container. She could hear Kanan say an eager, “thank you!” before jogging back to where Dia was.

 

She slumped down beside the brunette and held out the paper cup in between them. Two spoons stuck out from the mound and she nudged the cold dessert at Dia’s shoulder. “Here, I got matcha-flavored for both of us.” Of course Kanan remembered that she hated it when ice cream flavors mixed. It was gross. Especially when the girl beside her chose mint-chocolate chip as her flavor, and lemon as Mari’s. Those three made the worst combination.

 

Plucking one of the plastic spoons, Dia put whatever ice cream that was stuck there in her mouth. Eating cold ice cream in the heat felt like the greatest luxury on earth. She felt the chill run down her throat and her head makes an involuntary shake. A numbness creeps into her brain the way it did when she was a kid drinking ice water too fast. That was the last dare she ever took from Mari.

 

She stiffened when she felt a rough hand pat the top of the head, but once she turned and realized it was only Kanan, she relaxed. Dia’s gaze dipped to her face; Kanan had her spoon in her mouth as her violet eyes probed her for awhile. Then there was a chuckle. “Brainfreeze?” Dia nodded dumbly, not tearing her eyes away from Kanan as the other girl pulled back and returned her attention back to the ice cream.

 

People thought of laughing as a noise that comes from the mouth, but when Kanan laughed, it was nothing like that. The laugh was in her eyes, in the way her face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet truly, it wasn't in her face either. Her laugh came from within; it was just the way she was. Just being around her for a few minutes was better than a whole day of self-absorbed pampering in some all-day-work. Just the sound of her gales, her snickers, her giggles, was enough to transport Dia far far away from her worries and the tensions within her.

 

At this moment, sitting and eating ice cream together in the blistering heat, Dia believed the girl was like a snapshot out of time. She could see her dark blue hair blowing in the spring breeze, her youthful face turned toward the sun. In that hoodie and sweats she could be anyone, no-one. But to Dia, she is the world itself and without her, she didn’t think she could enjoy a simple flower or the rising sun.

 

But what was Dia compared to her? She always thought highly of herself, but when standing next to Kanan, she never felt more indifferent. Kanan was so much _more_ than Dia could ever be, and Dia was envious of her for that. The Kurosawa name was only a title of power, but _she_ was empowerment. Soon, Kanan would be far ahead of her, and she feared she would be left behind.

 

But Dia could only be there when she falls and stand well back while she reaches for the stars.

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for all the ice cream to be eaten, although Kanan commented that it started melting around halfway through when Dia started staring at her. Had she been staring that hard? She sincerely hoped Kanan couldn’t read minds either.

 

The curfew time for her arrived and much to soccer prodigy’s insistence, Dia let her friend walk her home. It was still bright outside so it wasn’t like some weird thug was going to ambush her in the middle of daylight. Nevertheless, she allowed it because she enjoyed Kanan’s company. She always gave off a sense of security and protectiveness, so it was reassuring to Dia.

 

Once they reached the familiar Kurosawa residence, they both stopped outside the gate as Dia punched in the numbers into the security pad. The entryway unlocked and the brunette let her fingers rest on the smooth, ebony bars. She glanced over to Kanan, who stood there with a look that was _so_ soft.

 

“I had fun today,” was all the girl said, the corners of her lips tugging up slightly.

 

Dia wrapped her hands around the metal beam, gripping it a little too tightly. “Me too.” She turned her face away and said quietly, “Uh, thanks for convincing me to go. You were right, it was nice to not...think. Once and awhile.” She gave one last peek over to Kanan before she pushed the gate open slightly.

 

“I’m glad I helped.” The corners of Kanan’s face creased as she gave the heiress a crooked smile.  

 

The student council president didn’t even realize her mouth went dry until she ran a tongue along it subconsciously. “I guess I’ll see you at school then.” Kanan only nodded, the same smile on her face. Dia decided it was the cue to go before things got awkward, so she slipped through the creak of the gate. Once inside, she felt a familiar, unpleasant weight sag on her shoulders once more as she stared at the long path ahead of her.

 

As she stalked up the steps of her house, she heard Kanan’s voice call behind her. “Don’t work yourself too hard! You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep glaring at those papers!” There was a wild grin on the athlete’s face as she waved madly through the fence.

 

The weight was lifted. Even just by a little, it was enough to have Dia smile back. It wasn’t something she could promise, but knowing that Kanan was looking after her made her heart a little lighter.

 

However, that fleeting moment of euphoria was only temporary, because it died right when she saw her parents standing right at the door with a stranger. She didn’t know who he was, but she knew what it meant.

 

The dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this frozen state her mind offers only one thought: It’s today and there is no avoiding it. She's like a cow being herded into a truck for the slaughter house, only the cow doesn't know where it's going and she does.

 

Her mother opens her mouth and confirms the apprehension Dia has been expecting for a long time. “Dia, this is Mr. Hasegawa.”

 

The next words that were spoken only made her insides damp with uncried tears, wishing it was never said. That this was just a nightmare. She knows that's a selfish want, people have a right to their dreams, they don't ask for it—  it just arrives like the gift you never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early chapter update so i can adjust for a regular schedule. the next update should be around sunday and after that it will be every saturday! one week should give me enough leeway considering that i'm a busy bee this summer. got summer classes to prep for SAT testing and other crap ughhhh. if a chapter is delayed, i will post on my tumblr!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos are very much appreciated <33


	3. Play Ball, Leave It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan mulls over Dia a little bit more than she needed to, and it’s all Chika’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the one-week late update. Looks like my SAT classes took up a lot more time than I thought haha. Updates will be on Sunday's usually, but I'm not sure if I can actually keep my word with adding a chapter weekly. It might have to be every two weeks, seeing how things are going, but we'll see! If I don't update it in a week, then it will most likely be the week after. Sorry about the change, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Before their last class passed, the heat has their sweat running like condensation off a glass of ice. What started as a glossy sheen became beaded— but not attractively like morning dew— and then formed tiny rivers that flowed into our clothes. They were not in trouble unless the sweating stopped, and if they had to face the delirium of dehydration.

 

Kanan rolled a water bottle between her fingers and palm, attentive eyes watching every movement on the field. It was practice, a very exhausting one to say at the least. They have a match against one of regional schools this weekend, so she had to make sure every player was fit and ready. There wasn’t room for slackers— Kanan needed everything to be close to perfect if they were going to compete in the Winter Kokuritsu this December. And this Saturday’s match was just one of the stepping stones they had to cross.

 

The Uranohoshi soccer captain had her team focus on defensive and passing drills, as she felt that those were the the most lacking foundation they had. She watched as pairs took off one by one across the field, passing a soccer ball between them as they ran. There had been significant improvement since the first day of school, Kanan had to say. All of the new club members had finally gotten themselves comfortable in the fast-paced environment and are settling in well it seemed.

 

“Alright guys, good work! Water break!” Her voice rang throughout the soccer field. Some of the players let out a relieved sigh, glad to rest their aching muscles. They picked up any stray soccer ball and gathered around the bleachers to get their water bottles. It was another hot day, unsurprisingly, and Kanan didn’t want her entire team to pass out from a heat stroke. She did want to get another drill in before they left, but in a humidity like this, practices had their limits.

 

Even though today’s practice efficiency was slower than usual, no thanks the sun, she couldn’t help but feel proud of how her team was managing. Kanan remembered the time when she had joined the club as a first-year student. Everything was unorganized and a mess, _especially_ before a match. There were only a few members that were actually serious about soccer. She didn’t want to be rude or insensitive, but she could see why Uranohoshi’s soccer club wasn’t regarded so highly.

 

Luckily enough, Kanan already had enough knowledge with team-managing, since her grandfather’s friend was a soccer coach and would give her advice occasionally. Helping her upperclassmen out, who were the ones running the club, they managed to declutter everything and start back again at a blank slate. Club rules were set up and disciplinary action was taken to the slothful, impassioned members who were only there for sports credit. Field positions were given out and daily drills were planned accordingly. In a month, they had managed to scrape together a decent soccer team.

 

She liked to think that she didn’t do much, no matter how many times her teammates thought otherwise. All the older members did most of the work, afterall, it wasn’t her place to meddle so much as a first-year student. She would be the lighter to their match, but nothing more. That’s how she always thought, even when she became the head of the entire team. Everyone would come to praise or thank her for everything that she’s done for them, but really it was themselves that they should’ve been thanking. They were the ones that got where they wanted to be, she was just there to give them a push towards it.

 

As everyone was resting, a familiar burgundy-haired girl slipped in with the rest of them. Kanan was the first one the student spotted and she strode over to the athlete. “Kanan-san!” The art club member greeted her with a friendly smile and a wave.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at the younger girl. “Oh, hey Riko, you’re out later. You usually get here around the middle of practice,” The diver grinned.

 

Riko adjusted her grip on her schoolbag before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Yeah, usually I would be, but my club president complained that I don’t spend enough time in the art club room.” She then gestured with her hand, “‘ _You might as well be a soccer player with how much time you spend out there_ ,’ she says. Nobody talks in there anyways, it’s not my fault I don’t socialize with anyone.” She looked visibly irritated at this point. “There wasn’t any air conditioning in there either.”

 

The soccer prodigy couldn’t help but laugh at Riko’s predicament. “Well, she isn’t wrong. You do spend a lot of time here. You’re basically our manager.” This got a soft giggle out of the maroon-haired artist.

 

“Oh, how was your outing with Kurosawa-san?” Riko finished laughing and curiously tipped her head to the side.

 

Kanan looked confused for a second, but then remembered that Riko was there that day when she was texting Chika. “Ah, it was nice. I actually got her to come out with me this time.”

 

“Does she hardly ever go outside?”

 

“She used to hang out quite a bit, but nowadays it’s different,” Kanan replied, scratching the side of her cheek with a finger. “Now that we’re almost done with highschool, I guess her parents are just piling on more things for her to take up. Plus, she’s the student council president and all...”

 

Riko gave a thoughtful hum for a second before resting both of her hands in front of her. “Well, I just wanted to ask you how you guys were during the weekend since I walked by her today in the hallways. She seemed to be acting unusual.”

 

The indigo-haired girl frowned. “Unusual? How?” Dia didn’t seem to be out of it or anything when they went out. In fact, she was happier than usual. “She was okay then.”

 

The younger student gave a small shrug, wringing her hands together. “I don’t know how to explain, but something about her seems off.” She sighed. “But maybe I’m just overthinking things.”

 

Kanan shook her head, “No, it’s fine. Thank you for telling me. I think she’s just tired, if there was something wrong she would’ve told me.” She then gave a thumbs up. “I’ll go ask her later to make sure though.” There was no doubt a tiny seed of worry in her chest, but she had to assure herself that it wasn’t anything major. Just like she said to Riko, if it was bad, Dia would’ve talked to her about it. Dia always told her everything that was going on— inside or outside of her home.

 

Riko gave a small smile, though she still looked slightly concerned. “Alright.” She looked like she was about to say something else, when a certain sweaty ginger squeezed between them. Said girl wrapped her arms around the artist before slurring out, “Riko-chaaaaaan, _atsui yo!”_

 

“I know it’s hot Chika-chan, but you’re making the heat any better.” The burgundy-haired girl was attempting to pry her friend off her shoulders, but to seemingly no avail. Luckily, You came just in time and got her off by throwing water at Chika. Also unfortunately, Riko was also the receiving end of it too.

 

The mikan girl immediately let go and wailed out a “Get back here!” while waving her fist at You. She spotted Kanan, but only acknowledged the water bottle in her hands before grabbing it. “Hey that’s my—” But Kanan was ultimately ignored as Chika grabbed You by the collar of her shirt and dunked the bottle’s contents onto her. _Honestly, what is with those two and getting water all over each other._

 

“ _Chika-chan_!” Riko didn’t sound too happy, but probably because she was also drenched as well.

 

The ashen-haired girl didn’t really seem to mind though, shaking her head like a wet dog and sending water droplets flying. She looked up with a faux pout. “You said it was hot so I was only helping out. You’re such a bully Chika-chan.”

 

The latter stuck out her tongue and twirled the empty bottle in her hand. “Says you! Serves you right you jerk!”

 

“But I’m all wet now, thanks to you.”

 

“Heh, that’s what she said.”

 

“ _Chika-chan_! Don’t make weird comments like that!” Riko’s face was red, probably from both having to hear that and her own aggravation towards the ginger. She slapped her on the arm, earning a yelp of pain from Chika.

 

“Ow! It was a joke jeez!”

 

“A real mature one,” You snickered from the side while squeezing out the water from her gym shirt.

 

Chika giggled before tossing the empty bottle back to Kanan. The latter looked at it disdainfully. Well there wasn’t a purpose to give it back if there was nothing left.

 

The ginger-haired girl then eyed her suggestively as she nudged her with an elbow. “Oh, by the way, how did your _hot date_ with Kurosawa-senpai go?”

 

She stopped frowning at her bottle and instead decided to glare at Chika instead. “Stop saying that. You make it sound like we’re in a relationship. We’re just friends.” She couldn’t stop her face from getting hot and her ears burning from embarrassment though.

 

“ _Suuuure~”_ Chika chirped mischievously before lifting her elbow onto Kanan’s shoulder.

 

“I’m serious. Plus, that’s like saying you’re dating Riko or You.”

 

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes from the trio glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching with each other. Riko shifted uncomfortably in her spot and You traced the outline of the dirt with her shoe. Kanan stared at them dumbly before it finally hit her.

 

“Wait, Chika, you’re actually _dating_ one of them?”

 

Chika held a fist over her mouth and coughed into it inelegantly before removing her arm from Kanan. “Well, not exactly. More like, both of them?”

 

Oh, so they were together. In a relationship. Dating. _Three_ of them. Kanan wasn’t sure what baffled her more— that or the fact those two were dating Chika of all people.

 

“Um, so how long have you guys been...you know...?”

 

You spoke up this time. “Since April,” she answered, which meant it was quite awhile ago.

 

Now Kanan was the one feeling the most awkward as the silence came back. “Oh.” Was all she managed. She wiped the palm of her hand nervously against the side of her athletic shorts. “Well, I’m happy for you guys, really. But why didn’t you guys ever tell me about it?”

 

“We figured you would’ve known by now?” Riko shrugged. “But I suppose not.”

 

Were they really that obvious that they expected her to notice? If they were, Kanan definitely didn’t. Then again she doesn’t aware about a lot of things around her— pointed out by both Dia and Mari.

 

Chika laughed and threw both of her arms in the air, a wild grin on her face. “Alright, well, now you know!” She placed her hands on her hips and gave a smirk, “Since we’re dating, that must mean you and Kurosawa-senpai are too!”

 

The indigo-haired girl groaned and rubbed the side of her head with a hand. “I literally just told you that we aren’t dating.”

 

“Awww, but you at least like her right? C’mon, something _has_ to be there!,” Chika pressed.

 

“I _don’t_ ,” Kanan replied just as stubbornly. “Not in that way.” She didn’t have time to listen to the girl’s childish implications and weird assumptions. Tightening her hand into a fist, she rubbed it against the ginger’s head, hard enough to make the other soccer player whine. “There’s your answer. Now go put away the equipment. It’s your turn this week.”

 

There was a distinct ‘ _hmph_ ’ from Chika as she puffed her cheeks out indignantly. “Fine fine, but you owe me ten dollars if you guys do get together though.” She stuck out her tongue which got her a pinch on the cheek in return.

 

“Ha ha funny, but go clean up. I gotta go soon,” The third year gave her cheek one last tight squeeze before letting go, watching in amusement as the latter rubbed the side of their face with an angry pout.

 

“Seeing Dia again?” There was the eyebrow wiggling thing again. Riko and You almost looked sorry for her.

 

“Yeah, but that’s nothing new, and _don’t_ —” Chika’s mouth opened to probably breathe out about how she believed Kanan and Dia were gay for each other, but also didn’t want to get punched by her senior so she stopped immediately. “Good, now go scram you bad kids.” Kanan shooed Chika away with the other two second-years following. She didn’t miss Chika’s mumbling about how ‘she was going to get her ten dollars soon.’

 

Shaking her head to herself, she put her empty water bottle back in her duffel bag before swinging it across her shoulder. She waved goodbye to the rest of the team and went to go finish the last part of her day: meeting up with Dia. The indigo-haired girl hummed to herself as she walked, but it seemed like a certain orange-haired girl’s words already got her more curious than she should be. Her mind began to wander across a shaky boundary she knew she shouldn’t be crossing: _her._

 

She always admired Dia, but never really considered her _romantically_ before. There were moments where Kanan did appreciate the heiress’ beauty— flawless ebony hair and a smooth pale complexion. Not to mention the small beauty mark that Kanan has grown fond of. Dia’s eyes were the most appealing, if anything though. They were a glimmering emerald green, that to most, held no warmth but cold calculating calm. Those eyes were the most expressive parts of the heiress to Kanan however. She seldom smiles with her lips, but Kanan could always see it dancing in her eyes. And that part of her always makes the girl’s chest squeeze a little bit tighter.

 

Okay, so maybe Dia was _very_ attractive, and maybe it was an attraction, to say at the least. However, Kanan never really had the time or interest of thinking about love, and she could assume that Dia feels the same way too, with her attitude towards Ruby dating. Having a crush on her best friend who was Dia Kurosawa? It seemed pretty taboo to her.

 

The brow on the athlete’s face furrowed in deep concentration. If she thought about it, they were pretty much already a couple in a weird sense. A lot of the things they’ve done already seemed like something romantic partners would do: They went out together a lot, they often leaned against each other, they sometimes held hands, they shared clothes, they would send each other text notes, they teased a lot.

 

And they reminded each other about how important they are.

 

There were countless nights, she recalled, that both of them would lay in their beds, phones at their ears. Quiet whispers in the night talking about how they felt, their fears, their doubts. Those were the times where Kanan felt like they really connected. Sharing their worries and exposing themselves to each other at their most vulnerable. She didn’t think she would be able to confide so deeply to anyone else like that, maybe not even Mari.

 

Dia was an understanding person. You talked, she listened. Maybe she wouldn’t say much, but she always took your words seriously. She was honest— maybe even brutally so—but it forged together a layer of mutual trust. Their bond was unique, and theirs only. Kanan realized that what they shared, couldn’t be replicated with another. The idea of being able to turn that bond into something _more_ , however, both scared and excited her.

 

Kanan shook her head to herself, interrupting her contemplation. Really, she shouldn’t even be looking at her best friend in that way. Besides, what were the chances of Dia even reciprocating if she did somehow, hypothetically-speaking, like her? Not only that, but the idea of Dia having being in a relationship with someone else and growing farther from Kanan...scared her honestly.

 

So maybe she didn’t mind being with Dia in the end.

 

And maybe Chika was a little bit right after all. She did like Dia.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eh? It’s locked?”

 

Kanan twisted the handle several times, but the door remain fixated as it was. She blinked several times. Dia never usually locked the door. The soccer captain knocked on the wood with the back of her knuckles a few times, but no response came. She then resorted to peaking through the thin window on the door. The entire room was dark, which meant that the lights were turned off.

 

Dia wasn’t there.

 

She frowned and looked at the time on her phone. Dia always stayed at her office much later to finalize all the paperwork.

 

“Excuse me, are you looking for someone?”

 

Kanan nearly jumped from the sudden voice, turning around only to have a second-year student standing there with a few folders in hand. The girl stared at her curiously as Kanan tried to form words in her mouth. “Oh—  uh yeah. I’m looking for the student council president, have you seen her?”

 

“Oh, Kurosawa-san? She left early already. She said she was busy at home,” the girl responded, fingers brushing over the folders. “I’m in the student council too, so we’re just finishing things up.”

 

“Ah...I see, thank you,” Kanan smiled. She watched as the girl eyed her for a little longer, before a smile formed on her lips as well.

 

“You’re Kanan Matsuura aren’t you? The one from the soccer club?”

 

Oh, was it one of those ‘fans’ Chika warned her about? Not sure on how to answer, she rubbed the back of her head and nervously chuckled, “I—uh, I think you may have gotten the wrong person?”

 

The younger girl stifled her giggle with a hand, before waving it off. “Don’t worry, I’m not apart of your weird fanclub or anything. I was just curious because Dia talks about you sometimes.”

 

“She does?” Kanan was rather attentive now, shuffling a bit closer to the girl.

 

“Mhm, well, not unless someone mentions your name,” She laughed before giving Kanan a reassuring smile. “She talks rather fondly of you, and I can kinda see why.” Those words sent a rush of heat to the athlete’s face. “Well, I have to go drop these off. It was nice meeting you.” The girl bowed and gave a polite smile before walking past her.

 

Cheeks burning, Kanan waved the second-year off. As she watched the girl disappear down the hallway, she let her hand drop at her side. She let the words replay through her head again. _‘She talks rather fondly of you.’_

 

She. Her. _Dia_.

 

Kanan knew that the heiress hardly ever talked about anyone other than herself or Ruby, so knowing that Dia talked about her made something churn inside. Having the type of butterflies that flap around in your stomach when you're crushing can feel pretty good, scary, fun, and nerve-wracking. And she didn’t particularly enjoy getting flustered.

 

 _Stop being gay,_ she scolded herself as she ran a hand through her hair. She didn’t have time to think about things like that. She could sort out her dumb feelings later, but right now she had to focus on what was important: Dia didn’t even tell her that she was leaving early.

 

It was probably as the girl said though, Dia was busy with things at home. She must’ve had her hands really full if she needed to excuse herself from her duties. Wanting to make sure, she pulled out her phone and began to type out a text as she walked out of the building.

 

 

 

> **Kanan:** Hey, you weren’t at your office today and I was trying to find you. 

 

The third-year was about to put away her device until a loud ‘ _ding_ ’ rang out. A reply already came.

 

 

 

> **Dia:** Sorry, I had to go home.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** That’s alright, but you didn’t even say bye lol
> 
>  
> 
> **Dia:** I forgot, my bad.

 

Kanan let out a grumble while her thumb hovered over the keyboard. She wanted to keep the conversation going, and it wasn’t helping that Dia always gave blunt and choppy responses. She typed out another sentence while sticking her other hand in her pocket.

 

 

 

> **Kanan:** Oh, I was gonna ask you something.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** We have a game this Saturday and I was wondering if you could come watch?
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** It’s the first match of the season :)

 

She watched as the three-dotted bubble came up next to Dia’s icon, showing that she was still typing something out.

 

 

 

> **Dia:** I can’t, I’m busy.

 

The soccer captain nearly deflated from the response. Dia always came to her games though. She didn’t think there was ever a day when the student council president _didn’t_ show up. It was the season kick-off too.

 

 

 

> **Kanan:** Oh, are you really that busy?
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** I mean, this game is pretty important to me and my team.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** And you usually go...
> 
>  
> 
> **Dia:** Didn’t I just say I was busy?
> 
>  
> 
> **Dia:** I have things to do that are important to me too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dia:** And I don't have time to always watch your games.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dia:** You should know that.

 

She did know that, but it didn't stop the words from stinging a little bit more than Kanan thought it would. Her lips were held in a tight, firm line as she gazed down at her phone screen. Dia sounded _irritated_ , and that bothered her.

 

 

 

> **Kanan:** Oh, okay. That’s fine. Just, don’t work yourself too hard?
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** And if you ever need anything let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** I’m always here.

 

Dia didn’t respond, only leaving her with a “read” notification on the bottom. It left Kanan with cuts and bruises, but also made her wonder if Dia was okay.

 

She hoped she was.

 

* * *

 

_“I’m always here.”_

 

Dia leaned her head back against the backboard of her bed. She circled the side of her head with a hand before rubbing her neck, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

She didn't bother to respond, and instead shut off her phone and tossed it at the end of the bed. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into them.

 

There's a kind of tired that needs a good night's sleep, and another that needs so much more. For her, one became the other, starting out as the "one night kind" until one day it was ever present - like it once was a heavy jacket but became heavy bones. It was then she knew that being tired could be a wearing of the emotions too.

 

She wasn't born for this. She didn't ask to come into the world to live like this. Drained, stressed, too exhausted to cope.

 

Last night brought her to the breaking point— looking at that man’s face, hearing his name, knowing his purpose.

 

It wouldn’t be soon until she broke altogether.

 

But right now, she's just really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so no Dia-centric chapter for this one. This is the last 'boring' chapter before things start to spice up and the actual angst kicks in. Y'all might be wondering who tf the guy from the last chapter is but we'll get to it on HHSUA's next chapter! (which i'm still debating whether to split it into two parts since it's kinda long)
> 
> i already said this before, but if y'all are interested in my art or my shitposts, my tumblr is: https://jhaskii.tumblr.com


	4. Intensity Is Not A Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to talk to her sister and Kanan focuses on winning the first soccer game of the season, whether or not Dia comes. She ends up visiting Dia after her game, but stumbles across something she didn't expect to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MINOR VIOLENCE IN CHAPTER BUT IT'S NOT REALLY THAT BAD Y'ALL*
> 
> I hate not following my own update schedule, but oh well. 
> 
> I ended up splitting this chapter because it was going to get really long if I didn't. Plus it also meant that I will finish up the next chapter sooner since there's less stuff to write. I decided to split it mainly because I'm going to be on vacation from August 6th-13th, so I won't be putting out any content during that time. Hopefully the next chapter will be put up by then!
> 
> hope you enjoy this mess of a chapter <3

The candlelight was an arc of brilliant gold in the blackness.

 

The air was still and the flame barely flickered. It was steady and bright enough to relieve the darkness of the room, and just barely enough to read by. The wick blackened and the wax slowly turned to liquid, running down the side and onto the glass plate.

 

A short figure stuck her head inside the dimly lit room, the soft light illuminating against the young girl’s features. A few locks of pink hair fell against her shoulder as she leaned forward.

 

“ _Onee-chan?_ ”

 

Beside the candle, Dia was hunched over at her desk. Her body moved mechanically like a clockwork soldier as she worked through each paper on her desk at the exact pace. Not once did she pause her movements, even to respond.

 

“Yes Ruby?”

 

The other Kurosawa flinched at her sister’s voice— raspy and irritated. Her grip on the shoji door tightened as she nervously shuffled in her spot. “O-Oh, tomorrow is Kanan-chan’s game. I was wondering if I could go with H-Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan?” She tried not to sound nervous, but the fact that Dia was just sitting there robotically _really_ intimidated her.

 

The brunette continued to write and didn’t bother to look up at all, but Ruby could’ve sworn that she hesitated when Kanan’s name was mentioned.  “Do you need me to approve?”

 

“Uh— well it’s just that... you usually want me to tell you w-where I’m going so…” Ruby anxiously glanced off to the side, feeling the awkwardness of the atmosphere around her.

 

“You’re sixteen Ruby. I’m not going to be here anymore after graduation, so you should be letting mother know instead.”

 

The first year shrunk back at the sharpness of her tone. “Y-Yes.” She took a step back to close the door, when she finally remembered something. Peeking through the small opening, she called out once more. “ _Onee-chan_? I-I was wondering if you wanted to come too. Kanan-chan would want you there too.”

 

The writing stopped.

 

Dia set her pen down before finally lifting her head up— emerald meeting emerald. The weak yellow glow of the wick briefly accentuated her features. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. Her face was void of any emotion, just merely a blank slate. The dimness only made it seem more as if she was a store mannequin if anything.

 

“It doesn’t matter what she wants, I can’t. I have to meet _him_ tomorrow anyways.” The brunette emphasized the word with slight venom, and Ruby noticed the strain of her hand underneath the table. “Now go to bed Ruby, it’s getting late and I can’t finish my work if you’re going to bother me.” And with that, Dia picked her pen back up and resumed from where she left off.

 

The younger Kurosawa clenched her hand over her chest, trying to ignore the tightness that was growing inside. “Yes, I’m s-sorry.” She didn’t leave just yet however, and instead continued to watch her sister.

 

Dia would be taking up the Kurosawa name soon, which meant to follow the family tradition and take over as the head. As regal and significant as that sounded, she looked anything _but_ that. Over the last couple of weeks, especially last week, Ruby noticed a sudden change around her older sister. Whenever asked, Dia would simply brush it off, reassuring that she was okay.

 

But Ruby knew better. She has grown up with her after all. She knew exactly whenever Dia wasn’t normal, and it was impossible for the other Kurosawa to lie to her. She knew right away, even before Dia spoke, that the once confidence sparkle was now extinguished. Her eyes moved slower and always more downcast, skimming the floor, rarely raising to eye level. It was in her voice too, quieter, with a meekness that wasn't usually part of her speech pattern— authoritative and unwavering.

 

She was unhappy in a way Ruby hadn't seen before, like a small slice of bereavement.

 

And somehow, Ruby felt as if her sister’s unhappiness was her fault.

 

“ _Onee-chan.”_ The way the words left Ruby’s lips didn’t have the same faltering hesitation as it had before. It _demanded_ attention.

 

A heavy sigh of exasperation, “What is it now?”

 

“ _Onee-chan_ , do you hate me?”

 

Nobody could miss the way Dia visibly tensed up. It was so abrupt that even her pen twitched, resulting in a jagged line across the paper. The heiress took a deep breath in before slowly lifting her head up. “Why are you asking such a—”

 

“ _Because of this!_ ”

 

Dia only gaped at her in shock. Ruby had never raised her voice before, and she knew it too because the younger girl immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

 

That didn’t stop her from saying what she wanted to say though.

 

Ruby limply let her hand drop to her side, before clenching it into a tight fist. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and a familiar wetness glossed over. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’re not happy anymore.”

 

“...I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to get to.” Dia tried to stay level-headed, but it didn’t hide how uncomfortable she was right then.

 

The first year ignored it and continued on, “It’s because of me isn’t it? That— That I get to do whatever I want, but you don’t?”

 

Ruby felt her hands beginning to shake and she felt her throat constrict, her breaths coming out quick and uneven. “I don’t want you to be sad anymore _Onee-chan_.” She refused to look away, even as her lips trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. “I hate how you keep pushing me away too. We’re family aren’t we? Sisters tell each other everything right? Then why....”

 

The tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. “Why don’t you ever tell me how you feel?”

 

Dia continued to sit there in silence, unsure of what to say as her eyes averted Ruby’s.

 

The first year sniffled and wiped her damp cheeks with a hand. “You always say you’re okay but you’re _not._ I-I know you don’t want to any of this…” She hiccuped.

 

She always watched how Dia toiled each day, worked harder than anyone, kept her head down and get on with what must be done. Ruby saw her suffer— a modern slave in a modern world. She saw how Dia made great efforts to keep the stress outside of their home or trapped in her own head. Ruby respected that, she did. Stoic wasn’t quite the word to describe Dia, she’s more than that, yet Ruby wished for her sister’s sake that Dia would find a safe way to let those feelings out.

 

“There are things you don’t understand,” Dia finally spoke out softly. She intertwined her fingers together in her lap as she looked back at Ruby, her gaze unyielding. “It’s better if some things are left unsaid.”

 

“Why? Is it because you want to protect me?” The younger Kurosawa threw back, tears running down her already wet face. “You said it yourself, I’m sixteen! Whatever you have to say, it doesn’t matter because I can—” She was cut off from Dia’s rising voice.

 

“Even if I tell you, what can _you_ , one person, do about it? Do you really think every problem can be solve like that? ” Every muscle in her face was tense and Dia found herself shaking as well. Her voice was bitter and cold. “That’s not how real life works. I’m not doing this because I want to, I’m doing this because it’s my _job_ to.”

 

The air was strained and uneasy as the two siblings stared at each other, filling in the silence.

 

Dia was the first to look away as she said, “Just like it’s my duty as an older sibling to look out for you. Everything I’m doing is because I want _you_ to be happy.”

 

“But _you’re_ not.”

 

A small, sullen smile crossed the brunette’s face as she whispered, “That doesn’t matter.” Drifting her eyes back to the pages of unfinished work in front of her, she dismissed Ruby with just a few words, “Go to bed, Ruby.”

 

Ruby couldn’t believe it. She wanted to scream and tell her that what she was saying was outrageous, but she knew better than to continue arguing with her sister. Drying away the last of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she backed out of the room and slid the door behind her.

 

“Kanan-chan would want you to be happy too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kanan slumped onto the bench, throwing her head back as she guzzled down her water bottle. Water trickled down from the corners of her lips as she basically dunked all of the drink’s contents into her mouth. There were five minutes left of the game and they were on timeout, due to an unsuspected injury on the other team. Uranohoshi High was up by 3-2 and they couldn’t afford getting tied and having to deal with a penalty shoot-out, which just induces more stress.

 

Setting down her empty bottle, she watched as the rest of her teammates filed onto the bench, pulling out energy drinks and water of their own. The captain wiped the corner of her lips with the back of her hand while throwing a wet towel around her neck. Her legs throbbed from exhaustion and bruises— shin guards can only protect so much you know.

 

Once her team settled down, Kanan pushed herself to her feet and stood in front of them, arms crossed.

 

“Alright guys, so Atami’s down by one point and they have to sub out one of their players,” Kanan grinned. “Which means they’re going to be going on the offensive to try and get in another point. All we have to do is amp up our defenses. Making another goal would be great, but we have to be on our toes now that the other team’s going to be aggressive.” She gave a thumbs-up to You and a few other girls. “Got that You? You’re sweeper, so you’ll be in charge of the back.”

 

“ _Yousoro!_ Will do!” The ashen-haired girl gave a wink and did her signature salute.

 

“Midfielders, you know what to do. Wingers, you’ll follow me and Chika. We’ll be relying on you to give us the opening passes.” The two girls nodded and Chika bounced up and down eagerly in her seat.

 

Kanan’s attention turned to the goalie of their team; a blonde girl whose amber gaze was fixated on the grass in front of her. She strode over to the sitting player and gave her shoulder a pat. “Hey Ai, I know you’ve been having a rough week with your grandmother being sick, but try and pull through okay?” The girl, Ai Miyashita, only nodded as she began to pull at the straps of her thick gloves.

 

The soccer prodigy felt empathetic for her younger team member. She gave a reassuring smile before stroking the top of the goalie’s head, fingers brushing against her braid. “Don’t worry, I know what it’s like. After the game’s over you can leave early to go see your grandmother, is that okay?”

 

Ai looked up, her golden eyes searching Kanan’s face for a moment before the corners of her lips tugged into a small smile. “Okay, sounds good.” And with nearly perfect timing, the loud screech of the referree’s whistle told them that it was time to finish the remaining five minutes of the game.

 

“Let’s do this guys! Full steam ahead, _yousoro~_!”

 

Everyone else found themselves chanting along with You before dispersing onto the fields. Kanan stood at her respective position, near the center of the field. As her second striker, Chika stood a few yards away from Kanan, giving the captain a confident thumbs-up.

 

The ponytailed girl grinned back at the ginger, before hearing a few high pitched voices yelling from the bleachers.

 

“ _Ganbaruby_ Kanan-chan!”

 

She could see a pink-haired girl standing from her seat and waving to her madly, along with two other first-years and Riko. Kanan knew that Dia didn’t come, and as much as it did hurt to have her best friend not be there, she knew that the heiress was better off spending her time usefully. Kanan also needed to concentrate on the game, so she couldn’t let the thought linger too long.

 

She gave a small wave back before another loud whistle cut through the air.

 

Kanan turned her head back to see the referee setting a soccer ball down midfield. They raised a flag high above their head and the whistle close to their mouth.

 

“The game will now resume! Players ready!”

 

Tightening her ponytail, she let her indigo locks flow freely against her back. Kanan slowly bent her knees and leaned forward, feet digging into the grass. Senses sharpened with adrenaline, Kanan held her breath, straining to hear the starting signal with every ounce of her concentration.

 

Then there it was.

 

The noise reverberated in her ears and rang out far over the hills.

 

The pounding noises of soccer cleats resonated throughout the field with a loud echo that matched Kanan’s heart throbbing inside of her chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Falling down face-first, Kanan let her face sink into the pillow while she reverently rubbed her fingers along the mattress. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, and she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in it so she could rest her weary legs. It was a close game, although no other points were made, the other team played extremely hard to try and get to a tiebreaker. Unfortunately for Atami, the referee called off the game before they got to score. Uranohoshi’s Soccer Club managed to snag their first win of the season, and Kanan couldn’t be happier.

 

And she was, but not as much as she should’ve been.

 

She remembered the crowd coming up to congratulate her and her team, and Dia’s little sister, was of course, among the sea. Ruby was smiling and told her that she was happy that Kanan’s team won. The younger girl also said, that if Dia was there, she would have been proud. The soccer captain couldn’t help but notice the glimmer in Ruby’s eyes as she mentioned her sister’s name. If there was one thing in common between the Kurosawa sisters, it was that their eyes betrayed everything.

 

Kanan may not be sharp-witted when it comes to the obvious, but she was emotionally perceptive of others. It was easy to tell when something was wrong, and she could tell just by reading Ruby’s face that the girl wasn’t her usual self. She wasn’t sure what was bothering the first year, and she didn’t want to ask since prying might make the poor kid more broken than she is now.

 

She did remember Ruby apologizing to her before the game started, saying that she was sincerely sorry that Dia couldn’t come. There was something odd in the way she said it too, but she wasn’t so sure. Could it have something that happened at home? If Ruby seemed somewhat distraught about Dia, then something was going on.

 

Then she remembered Dia telling her not to get involved in other people’s businesses. Kanan knew how much she hated it when people worried too much about her, saying something about how ‘ _it just makes her more stressed_.’ So now, the athlete learned to stay on the sidelines, still helping her of course, but also maintaining the boundary Dia desired.

 

And she would keep doing so unless Dia said otherwise. Which was why Kanan wanted to figure out how to relieve some of her best friend’s pressure.

 

 _Dia must be pretty tired from all that work...and I don’t want to distract her again by asking her to go out…_ Kanan mused to herself. _Maybe if I dropped something off for her, it would make her feel better._

 

The ponytailed girl propped herself up on her elbows and reached across her nightstand to grab her phone. She checked the time before reaching a conclusion. _Alright, the convenience store doesn't close yet, which means I still have time._

 

She rolled herself out of bed and hurried over to her closet, flinging the door open before rummaging through the absurd amount of athletic wear. She decided to keep her soccer uniform on and change after she’ll get back. The sooner she visits Dia, the better. Grabbing a black windbreaker, she quickly put it on and stuck her wallet inside of the pocket. After that, she crouched down and slipped her feet into a comfortable pair of sneakers before jogging out of her room and to the door.

 

“I’m going out for a little bit, I’ll be back!” Kanan called over her shoulders as she went to unlock the door.

 

An old, senile voice was heard inside the dining room. “Not going night swimming again are you? I told you that you’re going to get sick if you keep going in the water so late.”

 

“No, grandfather, I’m just going to see a friend,” She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. “See you soon!”

 

“Alright, well make sure don’t stay out too long—” His words were cut off as Kanan locked the door and took off jogging again, towards the pier this time.

 

There were still a few ferries left with some people boarding to head back to the mainland. She hitched a ride on the one heading to Uchiura, where Dia lived of course. The trip didn’t take that long, but she decided to spend her time to text Dia while she was at it.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kanan:** Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> **Kanan:** You’re probably doing stuff, but I’m gonna come by real quick and give you something

 

Shutting off her phone screen, she tucked it back into her pocket once the ferry docked itself. Giving a small bow to the ferryman, she hurried off the ship and resumed jogging. Kanan wasn’t sure how much time past, but by the time she had reached the convenience store, the previously blue sky was streaked with the one of the beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. The sky was filled with the most brilliant orange complemented perfectly with hues of red and crimson. Kanan hoped Dia was also seeing the same thing, if she wasn’t busy that is.

 

She walked inside the small mart before strolling straight to the freezer aisle. Sticking her hand into the cold air, she scooped several types of pudding into her arm, making sure that at least half of them were matcha-flavored, before shuffling over to the counter. Dropping them all to the cashier, she handed them some crumpled yen bills before grabbing the filled plastic bag and heading back out again.

 

As dusk crept closer, the temperature began to drop as well. Luckily Kanan had decided to wear a windbreaker, so the cool draft didn’t affect her that much. Keeping her body moving at a consistent pace also helped to keep herself warm and get to where she wanted to be faster. Eventually, she caught a glimpse of the Kurosawa household at the end of a street, easily noticeable by the long gray walls that encircled the home. Her feet slowed down once she got closer and she found herself standing right outside the entrance.

 

Amethyst eyes peered through the black iron gate, trying to make out any shapes in the darkening evening. A soft glow of light illuminated from the thin, traditional shoji walls. It seemed like someone, if not her family, was home, and she debated whether or not to ask to come in. All she wanted was to see Dia, and she didn’t really want to have to go through her parents just to do that.

 

Guess she was going to have to resort to what she’d always done in the past: hop the wall.

 

The wall was rather tall, but it wasn’t anything Kanan wasn’t used to climbing. Stepping over to the side, she skimmed her hands across the gray of the walls, feeling for any bumps or cracks. Kanan lifted the handle of the grocery bag so that the plastic was set between her teeth. Bag secure in her mouth, she rolled her shoulders back a few times before giving a few, tiny hops to prepare herself. Leg muscles tensing, she squatted low on the ground before pushing off.

 

Similar to how a cat would climb a wall, she propelled herself up with her feet before her hands finally gripped hard surface. Grunting through the plastic, Kanan hauled herself up and used her arms to push herself over. Unlucky for her, she used too much force and ended up flipping herself over, back hitting the ground first.

 

“...Ouch.”

 

The soccer captain was splayed across the clipped grass, wincing from the impact. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck before pushing herself onto her feet, nearly stumbling. _Thank god Dia didn’t have to see that, she would’ve said something snarky._

 

She brushed off stray bits of dirt and grass before walking around the side of the building. She knew exactly where Dia’s room was, and going through the front door wasn’t going to be an option without getting caught by someone other than her. As she neared closer to where the room should be, she heard a few voices from inside the house.

 

“—not tolerate this! I agreed to let you come, but this is _my_ house, and as long as you’re under it, it goes by _my_ rules!”

 

It was definitely Dia’s voice, without a doubt. But she heard someone else talk, and if wasn’t anyone she was familiar with.

 

“You think you can act all like this just because you’re a Kurosawa? You should be treating me with more respect since I’ve accomplished more than you’ve ever done. You’re nothing more than a pretty face, and your last name is a title that you won’t have for long.”

 

Kanan froze and felt her blood run cold. It was a man’s voice, and it wasn’t Dia’s father. Then, she heard a vase drop onto the ground and shatter before someone struggling soon followed.

 

“—go of me! Don’t touch me!”

 

Fear. That was the feeling Kanan knew as her chest tightened at such a suffocating rate. It's the way that when you open our lips, no sound can make it past, or the way it robs you of your senses and replaces it with something that makes your muscles contract and eyes widen in dread.

 

Next thing she knew, she barged through the door with that same fear clouding her thoughts. Dia’s face was convulsed in pain as she tried to pull her wrist free from the tightening grip. The owner of its iron hold was a tall man dressed in a suit, appearing to be about his late thirties. Broken pieces of ceramic glass littered the floor, and an oriental table was flipped onto its side.

 

Dia seemed to have noticed Kanan, because she stopped moving immediately and stared at her with wide eyes. The man realized this too, because he swung his smoldering gaze over to the athlete.

 

Her bag dropped on the floor, pudding cups spilling everywhere. And something inside her snapped. She could feel it, building like an unstoppable fire burning in the pit of her stomach.She couldn’t concentrate on anything else that she was doing. The next step was her heart starting to beat harder and faster, adrenaline levels rising, and rage boiling up so much to the point all she saw was red.

 

Kanan had never punched anyone before, so she was incredibly surprised at the pain that blazed up her arm as her fist connected with his jaw. The man stumbled backward and let out a howl of pain, releasing Dia as he clutched his throbbing mouth. The brunette stumbled onto the floor, shaking so much that she couldn’t move and all she could do was watch.

  
Staggering upright again, he threw himself straight at Kanan, his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to her head. It hit the side of her face with such force that Kanan nearly fell over. Pain erupted from the point of impact, but she was so disconnected to pay attention to it, but the ever present sound of her own drumming heart and Dia.

 

Kanan spat out blood before wiping away the dribble with her wrist. She snapped her head back at the male, and if looks could kill, hers would be a shotgun blast to the face. With her own two hands she grasped his head between them and brought her knee to his nose. There was a blunt crack and she released her grip, letting him collapse onto the floor.

 

He was hunched over, screaming in pain as he cradled his broken nose with his hands, blood streaming down his nostrils. Kanan looked over to Dia, and saw how shocked and frightened she looked. She took a step forward and reached out to her best friend, “Hey, are you alright—”

 

Then she found herself with her head hitting the floor. Dazed, she glimpsed behind her and saw that he had grabbed a hold of her ankle. His hands were bloodied, and his face was no better as his other hand covered the lower half of his face to stop the bleeding.

 

Blood hummed in her veins, and using the last bit of her strength, she flipped herself over. She swung her other leg until it connected right against the side of his head, knocking his head back onto the ground. Feeling his grip go limp, she shook her ankle free before shakily pushing herself back up to her feet.

 

Putting a hand to her reeling forehead, she slowly dragged her feet over to where Dia was before crouching down in front of her. The heiress struggled to say something, her mouth quivering as she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

 

Kanan slowly slipped her hand into Dia’s as she stood back up, helping the other third year to her feet. Both found themselves leaning against each other for support with the soccer player’s face close to the other’s. Her breathing coming out short and ragged, the ponytailed girl whispered, “...Let’s go outside.”

 

Dia nodded numbly before they both staggered out of the room, surprisingly without tripping over the other. It suddenly felt a lot more cold than before with the two of them just standing outside in Dia’s dark yard. Cold licked at Kanan’s face and crept under her clothes as she rubbed her bruised cheek with a hand.

 

The brunette reached forward and traced her fingertips against a cut right above Kanan’s eyebrows, so many emotions exploding in her green eyes that the other couldn’t decipher. “Why are you here?” Dia’s voice was hoarse, just barely a whisper, and Kanan could feel her breath against her own mouth.

 

The corners of Kanan’s lips tugged into a small smile, but winced when she realized how much it burned to do that. “Ack...I— ow, I sent you a message earlier saying that I was coming, if you didn’t get it.”

 

Dia’s lips held into a tight, firm line before slowly withdrawing her hand. She took a step back and it felt colder without her closeness. The Kurosawa held her hands tightly in front of her, balling them into tight fists as she breathed out, “You shouldn’t have came.”

 

The soccer captain laughed, but it came out a lot more bitter than she intended. “And what? Let him hurt you?” She watched as Dia shook her head, her gaze fixated on the ground.

 

“He couldn’t have done much anyways, he’s well aware of what my parents would do.”

 

“But he still could’ve done _something_ bad!” Kanan argued back, before glancing back at the wide open door. “Besides, Dia...who was he anyways?” She had a hunch, but only the heiress could confirm it for her.

 

Dia looked uncomfortable from the way her shoulders tensed up and her hands held together even tighter. “You shouldn’t worry about it. And I think you should go home now, my parents are going to be here soon.”

 

“I’m not going to leave you here with _him_ , who knows what he’s going to do again once he wakes up!” Kanan gestured towards his unconscious body with a wave of her hand. “And I’m not leaving until you tell me who he is!”

 

“How is telling you so important? Knowing his name won’t do anything you know,” Dia's tone grew slightly louder as she spoke with visible agitation, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep away the brisk wind.

 

“I don’t care about his name! I meant who he is and what he has to do with _you !_ ”

 

“Why do you care so much anyways!” Dia’s voice cracked as she nearly yelled at her. Unshed tears glistened at the corner of her eyes and she bunched up a bunch of her shirt material into her fists. “I told you that it doesn’t matter! Okay?!”

 

Kanan flinched when the heiress raised her voice. Dia had been upset at her before, but not to the point where she yelled. She took a hesitant step forward and raised her hand. “Okay...I’m sorry Dia, I just want—”

 

“ _Don’t._ Touch me.” She spat out, shrinking away from the ponytailed girl’s reach. “You’ve already done enough here, just— just go home.” There was a rawness to her voice, like the pain was still an open wound.

 

“I can’t just—”

 

“ _I said go home_!” Her cold fury burnt with dangerous intensity. The shouting was a violence in the air, a way to take the anger from Dia and transfer the tension over. The brunette was hunched over at this point, her arms hugging herself as she finally croaked, “Please.”

 

Kanan opened her mouth once more to protest, but stopped when she saw how desperate Dia looked. Letting her hand drop to the side, her jaw clenched and she ignored the sharp pain. But it wasn’t the wounds, but rather the words, that stung the most. “...Okay.” The athlete bowed her head once before shoving her fists into her jacket pockets, feet scraping against the grass as she turned around and stalked away.

 

By the time she got far enough out, she could hear Dia break into sobs that only grew louder every second. Hearing the wracked cries coming from her best friend only made the bile in her throat rise even more. Kanan blinked away her own briny tears from her bloodshot eyes before walking even faster.

 

She hoped that if she went far enough, like Dia said, she could stop hearing the pained sobs. But it only became harder and more hysterical, to the point where she wasn’t sure if it was Dia, or her the one that was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to have my kids suffer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> anyways if you didn't read the notes at the beginning, I will be on vacation from *AUGUST 6th-13th* so no HHSUA updates during that week. Hope you stick around for the next chapter though!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are my best motivation and will be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
